


Ian's First Time

by koganphrancis



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganphrancis/pseuds/koganphrancis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian's First Time

Mickey had been home from his second stint at juvie (since Ian had known him) about a week when he called Ian late one sunny day. 

 

“You home?” Mickey asked.  Ian confirmed he was.  “Doing anything tonight?”  Ian told Mickey he was free.  “See ya in a few.”  With that, Mickey hung up. 

 

About forty seconds later, Mickey walked in the front door.  “You guys should keep that locked, in this fucking neighborhood,” he said by way of greeting.  “Let's go, Gallagher.” 

 

Ian popped up off the couch and followed Mickey outside and down the steps.  When he hit the sidewalk outside the chain-link fence, instead of heading up or down the sidewalk, Mickey stepped out into the street and opened the driver's side door of a fairly new Lexus.  Ian just stopped on the sidewalk and cocked his head.

 

“Get in, what are you waiting for, me to open the door for you, Jesus,” Mickey said, sliding into the driver's seat.  Ian shrugged and opened the passenger side door and got in. 

 

“Whose car is this?” Ian asked.

 

“Not important,” Mickey said.  “I'm gonna teach you to drive.”

 

Ian squinted his eyes at Mickey and made a face.  “You're what now?”

 

“Gonna teach you to drive,” Mickey repeated.

 

“What makes you think I don't already know how?” Ian said, jutting out his chin at Mickey. 

 

Mickey's face fell for a second-had someone else taught Ian while he was away?

 

“Do you know how?” Mickey asked.

 

Ian let the chin drop.  “Well, no...”

 

“That's what I thought,” Mickey said smugly,  He reached under the dashboard and did something with some wires under there to get the car started, then pulled out onto Ian's street.  “It hit me while I was away in juvie that you didn't know how to drive, and you really should learn.  It's an important skill to have,” Mickey said in a conversational tone as he drove along.  “Figured no one in your family had a car for you to learn on, so you probably didn't know how yet.” 

 

“Yeah,” Ian said.  “No one's ever had the few hundred bucks for any of us to go to a driving class either.”  Even though Ian's high school offered driving lessons, they were expensive even there.  Lip had actually been the first Gallagher kid to get his license, he had aced the written test (of course) and then traded taking the driving test with some other kid by taking his written for him.  The kid who took the driving test for him faked food poisoning as soon as the road test was over and said he'd come back another day to have his picture taken.  Fiona had been taught to drive by Vee, using one of her many boyfriends' cars-and Lip had helped  her study for the written part. 

 

Mickey hadn't worried that any of Ian's other “boyfriends” had taught him to drive-Kash only had the big delivery truck that didn't even require the same type of license as a passenger vehicle and the old Viagroid didn't seem to be the type that wanted to waste any of his boytoy time doing anything that wasn't sex related. 

 

Mickey pulled into an old abandoned parking lot and put the car in park.  He got out of the car, leaving it running, and this time Ian followed suit without having to be told.  They met walking around the car, at the middle of the hood, and Mickey just flashed Ian a smile and Ian blushed and smiled back.  They got back in the car, this time with Ian behind the wheel. 

 

Ian put his big hands up on the wheel, flexing his fingers and feeling the grooves that fit into his fingers when he gripped the steering wheel.  Then he reached out with his right hand and started playing with the radio buttons.  Mickey swatted his hand away. 

 

“Forget the radio, you gotta focus,” Mickey said sternly.  Ian rolled his eyes.  “Ian, I'm serious.  Driving takes concentration and if you're not going to take this seriously, I'm not going to teach you.  If anything ever happened to you because of something I showed you...” Mickey's breath hitched.  Jesus, this had been happening ever since he got back from juvie-he just had this creepy feeling following him around that something was going to go wrong again, something else was going to try to split them up again. 

 

Ian was looking at Mickey with his big, serious eyes.  “You're right, Mick.  I have to pay attention.  What do I do first?”

 

Mickey gave him a grateful look-it was quick, but it was there.  “Okay, well, normally the first thing you do is put the key in the ignition,” Ian snorted out a laugh, he couldn't help it, but he quickly looked serious again, his eyes bigger than ever with the effort and he looked so cute Mickey wanted to ruffle his hair, “but since we don't have one of those on this, uh, loaner, let's just pretend that you did that step.”  Ian nodded.  “Okay, then the next thing you want to do is put the brake pedal all the way to the floor-that's the pedal on the left...”

 

“Mickey, I have played arcade games before,” Ian interrupted.  He knew the brake from the gas, for chrissakes. 

 

“Okay, okay, pardon me for being thorough.”  Mickey was slightly put out-he had to learn to drive on the fly when his old man was too drunk to get them back from a run when Mickey was about nine and could barely reach the pedals and see over the dashboard.  “Anyway, keep the brake pedal all the way down, then ease the car into D,” Ian snorted again, Mickey's voice got a little louder-and maybe a bit growly-as he said, “for _drive,_ and then gently lift your foot off the brake and put it down on the gas pedal slo...”  Ian put the car in drive and put his foot down hard on the gas and the car lurched forward, then Ian turned the wheel hard and the side of Mickey's head bounced off the passenger door window. 

 

Mickey was reaching for the seatbelt and telling Ian to ease off the gas and put on the break and quit turning the wheel. 

 

When they were back at a complete stop Mickey said, “Easy!  It's not like an arcade game, the steering wheel moves the tires without you having to jerk it around like that.  Ian, I know you can go slow and gentle when you need to!” 

 

Ian threw his head back against the headrest and laughed.  “You're a good teacher, Mickey.  I can't believe you didn't lose your shit just now.  How's your head?”

“It's fine,” Mickey said, rubbing at his temple.  He could feel an actual egg coming up there, but Ian's laugh and compliment took the sting out.  “Put the car in park and put your seatbelt on, Vin Diesel.” 

 

Ian did as he was told and spent the next hour getting to know the feel of the car and getting used to accelerating and stopping and even mastered the art of the three point turn.

 

“That'll be harder when you do it with actual cars around, but you seem to have got it,” Mickey said.  “We'll also have to do parallel parking, but again, you need other cars to park between.” 

 

The sun was setting, the sky was filled with streaks of orange and purple and the darkest blue.  Mickey reached under the dash from the passenger’s seat and disconnected the wires so the car would shut off. 

 

“Are we ditching the car?” Ian asked. 

 

“Nah, I’ll drive it back near where I found it once it’s full dark.  Thought we could just sit a while.  Mickey hit the button to roll down his window, now that the air conditioner was shut off, the car would warm up quick. Ian followed his example and rolled down his window too.  “Hit the back windows too,” Mickey said, so Ian opened them from the control panel at his side. 

 

They talked for a bit, about how next time Mickey would let Ian drive on actual roads, but he figured that should be during daylight.  Ian was excited there was going to be a next time.  With Mickey, he never really knew for sure. 

 

“So, what do you say we take advantage of having a back seat and go fool around?” Mickey said, his blue eyes lidded, the tip of his tongue touching the corner of his mouth. 

 

Ian grinned.  “Is that all this really was about?”

 

“Nah, you need to know how to drive, this is just…something to do.” 

 

They got out of the car and climbed in the back seat.  For a luxury class vehicle, there wasn’t a lot of room back there, especially for Ian.  He felt like his legs were taking up more room than was available.  Mickey tried to get up on the back seat on all fours, and wanted Ian behind him.  They both slipped their pants down, but when Ian tried to get into a position above Mickey, he whacked his head on the roof of the car with a loud “ouch”. 

 

“Mick, maybe it’d be better if I just got my head in your lap,” Ian said, wishing not for the first time that Mickey would let him kiss him.  If they could just sit on the back seat like a couch and make out, it’d be much more enjoyable. 

 

Mickey was disappointed too, he really wanted to feel Ian inside of him, but he knew it wasn’t going to be easy or comfortable or probably any good trying to do it in the back of this tin can.  “Did you get taller again, while I was in juvie again?” Mickey asked, exasperated. 

 

Ian looked down at his long legs.  “I don’t think so-not this time.  I just got…fuller.”  Ian was wearing a striped T-shirt that last summer hung a little loose on him, this year his muscles filled it up and it was stretched across his chest and abs.

 

“A lot of your family home tonight?” Mickey asked Ian. 

 

“Yup, all of them-with Kevin and Vee coming over too.”  Ian didn’t bother to ask if they could go to Mickey’s-he would’ve already suggested it if they could.  Terry must be about and never knowing when he’d get home made things too stressful to ever do anything over there.  Ian still only set foot in that house if Mandy was there to provide a cover. 

 

Mickey and Ian untangled themselves and sat on the back seat normally.  Mickey threw his head back and growled a little.  “Not how I pictured this going,” he muttered. 

 

Ian gave him a smile.  “But you’re such a good teacher, though.  If I had known I’d be getting a lesson, I would’ve brought you an apple, but since I didn’t, let me polish something else instead.”  He scooted back as far as he could on the seat, and tugged Mickey’s pants even further down.  He gently took Mickey’s cock into his hand and started tugging on it, letting his thumb run up the underside.  Mickey was getting hard already, Ian’s touch always got a fast response.  Ian placed his other hand on the top of the seat behind him, and ducked his head down towards Mickey’s lap.  Mickey’s hand found the back of Ian’s neck and he massaged it gently as he felt Ian’s lips cover the top of his shaft, Ian’s tongue swirling as it made contact with Mickey.  Mickey groaned a little.  As much as he wanted these things to last, they never did.  Ian drove him crazy with his long fingers and that tongue and always got him to come quickly, no matter how much Mickey fought it.  Besides, fighting it wasn’t really the point and Mickey knew by now it was better to go with it than to resist.  Ian was tickling Mickey’s balls with his fingers as he took Mickey in deeper and deeper, letting his cock go into the pocket of his cheek, being mindful of his teeth.  Mickey’s hand found its way up into Ian’s hair, but he had buzzed it for the summer and there was nothing to tangle his fingers in.  He missed that, although Ian’s fuzzy noggin felt good to rub, and it must’ve felt good to Ian too, he moaned and that caused more good feelings for Mickey.  Ian shifted his head again, and took Mickey in as deep as he could, his fist pumping up and down the length of what couldn’t fit in.  Mickey’s breath was getting harder and faster, and he was fighting to keep his hips down so he wouldn’t push too far down Ian’s throat. 

 

“Gallagher, fuck, oh god, I’m gonna come, come on, get off,” Mickey was trying to lift Ian’s head but with no hair to grab onto it wasn’t working.  Ian bobbed and sucked harder and then Mickey was coming, his release feeling so good and needed.  Ian kept his mouth on him all through the orgasm, swallowing what he could while more liquid leaked out from the corners of his mouth.  Mickey was finally stilled, his breathing returning to normal, but he continued to rub Ian’s head tenderly. 

 

“That felt pretty good,” he finally said.  Ian looked up at him, his eyes reflecting what little light was coming in from streetlights up on an overpass.  All the lights in the abandoned parking lot had been broken or shot out.  Ian finally took his mouth off of Mickey.  He liked having any kind of physical contact with Mickey.  He wanted so badly to kiss him right now. 

 

Mickey was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves cut off over a T-shirt with the sleeves cut off.  He wriggled out of the hoodie and tenderly wiped the corners of Ian’s mouth with the hem of it.  Ian sat very still and just let him.  Mickey’s tender moments were always as appreciated as they were unexpected. 

 

“All right, your turn,” Mickey said, dropping the hoodie to the floor and leaning down towards Ian’s lap. 

 

“Mickey, you don’t have to, just a hand jo…, oh,” Ian said, as Mickey wasted no time deep throating him.  Ian had been half hard making Mickey so happy, he got the rest of the way to hard in no time at all with Mickey sucking on him and bobbing his head up and down.  Ian had one hand pressed down hard into the seat and used his other hand to rub Mickey’s shoulder and back.  He threw his head back against the seat and shut his eyes in ecstasy as Mickey licked, nipped, and slid up and down Ian’s shaft.  Mickey took a particular delight in getting Ian to come faster than he did, and he added his fingers to the job, tickling and stroking Ian’s balls for increased stimulation.  Ian was breathing heavy and Mickey knew he was close.  Mickey brought his other hand into it, wrapping it around what wasn’t fitting into his mouth with a firm, warm grip and stroking up and down.  He began to hum and the vibrations had Ian’s toes curling inside his beat up Chucks. 

 

“Okay, Mickey, okay, I’m there, you got me, I’m coming, I’m coming,” and Ian’s butt lifted a bit off the seat and he was floating on air and coming as hard as Mickey always got him to come.  Mickey swallowed what he could, then fished the hoodie up off the floor and wiped his mouth and chin with it.  Ian tucked himself back into his boxers and pulled his pants up, smiling.  

 

Mickey drove the car back to “near where he had found it” and they both got out.  Mickey took his sweatshirt and wiped off the handles of the back doors, inside and out, same with the front doors, then he wiped off the steering wheel.  He went to the back of the car and pulled off a repair plate that was held on by heavy magnets, revealing the car’s real plate, wiped that off, and then went to the front and took off that repair plate and wiped off the front plate.  Ian stood back and watched the entire process.

 

“Can’t be too careful, my fingerprints are part of my juvie record,” Mickey said.  Ian nodded.

 

“Good thing for us there isn’t some sort of jizz registry, I think you’re redistributing our DNA all over this car,” Ian laughed. 

 

Mickey flipped him off with a grin and wrapped up the repair plates in his sweatshirt.  “Come on, we don’t need to stick around,” he said, taking off at a fast walk down the sidewalk. 

 

“What do you want to do now?” Ian asked, after they had put a few blocks between them and their joyride vehicle. 

 

“The dugouts should be empty by now, even if there were some games there tonight,” Mickey said, giving Ian the big eyes. 

 

Ian grinned and said, “I’ll race ya.” 

 

The next time Mickey gave Ian a driving lesson, he had “borrowed” a Suburu Forester SUV.  He had Ian drive it around on actual streets and Ian had the hang of it in no time.  He even parallel parked and went through the Wendy’s drive through.  They went back to the parking lot they had used before when it got dark, and had sex in the back of the SUV.  It took them a while to figure out how to get both halves of the back seat to flatten out, until Ian had the bright idea to look at the owner’s manual in the glove compartment. 

 

“Think you’re pretty smart, dontcha?” Mickey said, cigarette dangling from the side of his mouth as they dropped the second seat.  Ian just beamed a smile at him.  The sex was great-Mickey’s knees got rug burn from the rough carpet, but it was so worth it. 

 

A little while after that lesson, Mickey showed up one day at Ian’s house with a big smile on his face.  “Come on, this one’s gonna be special,” he told Ian, leading him outside.  At the curb sat a Porsche 911 Turbo.  Ian’s eyes got huge.

 

“Mickey, no way, every cop in the city must be looking for this, it’s too risky…”

 

“Relax, Manny down at the shop leant it to me.  It was brought into his shop for legit repairs.  I asked him a while ago to keep an eye out for something like this, so I can teach you to drive stick,” Mickey explained. 

 

“Something like this?  I don’t think I should be learning on something like this…” Ian said.

 

“Would you relax?  You’re gonna do great-you never had trouble handling stick before,” Mickey said, laughing a little.  Ian rolled his eyes.  “No, really, you’re gonna be fine.  Besides, no one buys boring manual transmission cars anymore-whatever I teach you on is bound to be a sports car.  Let’s go.” 

 

Mickey got in the driver’s seat and Ian got in the passenger’s seat.  They both buckled in.  Mickey started the car and revved the engine, grinning at Ian.  They drove over to their abandoned lot and traded places.  Mickey explained the differences as best he could between automatic and manual transmission.  He pointed out the third pedal to Ian, and this time Ian listened closely and didn’t snap at Mickey that arcade games had clutch pedals too. 

 

Finally Mickey wrapped up this part of the lesson by going over the gear shift with Ian.  He had Ian place his hand on the gear shift, and watched as Ian’s long fingers wrapped around the knob.  Mickey placed his left hand over Ian’s, and guided him up and around the H shape to show him where the different positions were.  After running him through it twice, he chanced to look up and saw how intently Ian was concentrating, his brow furrowed and his tongue just poking out at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Ian, trade places with me,” Mickey said, his voice low and quiet.

 

“What?  Why?  I watched you the whole way over, I’m ready to practice…”  Ian looked up into Mickey’s eyes.  They were blown out with lust, Ian knew that look.  He twisted his head around to look at the backseat.  “Mickey, there’s no way we can do anything back there, I don’t even think I can get my legs in there…”

 

“That’s why you’re going to sit over here,” Mickey told him.  “I’m going to ride you.”

 

Ian smiled, excited now.  “Really?”  They had never done that before. 

 

“Come on, switch,” Mickey panted. 

 

Ian jumped out of the car and ran around the front.  Mickey was already out, digging something out of his pocket. 

 

“All right, sit, and get your pants down,” Mickey said, as Ian folded himself into the car. 

 

“Does the seat go back any furth..oof,” Ian said, as Mickey reached down between his legs and pulled the lever to move the seat back as far as possible.  Ian still didn’t have a ton of leg room, but he stretched his legs out best he could and waited for Mickey to hop on.  Mickey gave a look all around the parking lot, muttered “fuck it” and pulled his pants and boxers all the way off.  He straddled Ian best he could getting in the car, and threw his clothes onto the driver’s seat. 

 

“You ready for this, Fire Crotch?” Mickey said, trying to put his butt down in a couple of different spots, to see what was right. 

 

Ian moaned and nodded, Mickey had come into contact with a very sensitive spot.  Mickey handed him a tube of lube, and Ian slicked up his fingers.  Mickey put his hands on Ian’s shoulders and lifted himself as much as he could before his head bumped the ceiling of the car.  It wasn’t far, but Ian had enough room to get his hand between them.  He gently inserted one finger, then another, and scissorred them a bit.  Mickey had his eyes closed, and was wriggling his hips to help Ian.  “Put in another one,” Mickey whispered, and Ian obliged, still moving his fingers about, trying to get Mickey as stretched as possible.  Mickey looked down and started to rise and fall onto Ian’s fingers.  “Yeah, yeah, that’s so good,” Mickey said.  Ian had his other hand on Mickey’s hip, and now he gripped that tighter and they worked their movements together. 

 

Mickey reached down with one hand to stroke Ian.  He was already hard.  “Well look who’s eager to start his lesson,” Mickey laughed, looking down into Ian’s eyes.  He bit down on his lip and reached over to the condom lying on top of his clothes. He opened the package, still moving a bit on Ian, and rolled the condom onto Ian’s dick.  Ian moaned and rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder for a second, as always, he just wanted to kiss Mickey, but knew not to kill the mood by trying. 

 

Mickey lifted himself as much as he could again, so Ian could slide out his fingers.  Mickey maneuvered himself over Ian, and slid down, taking him all in pretty quickly.  He let out a gasp.  He had probably gone a little too fast, Ian was a lot to take in.  They both held perfectly still for an instant, but then Ian started rubbing Mickey’s lower back over his shirt and soothed him. 

 

“Hey, easy, you’re all right, you’re all right.  I’m not gonna move till you tell me to, okay?  You do whatever you gotta do to feel good,” Ian crooned, using a soft tone. 

 

Mickey nodded and closed his eyes.  Then he opened them again and guided Ian’s hand to his dick, which was trapped between them.  Ian gently began to stroke it up and down, holding it in his hand the way he had held the gear shift.  That was just what Mickey wanted.  He started moving his hips up and down, feeling Ian inside him.  He worked up some more speed, rocking a bit as he went up and down on Ian. 

 

“You can move,” he whispered into Ian’s ear.  Ian flicked his thumb over the head of Mickey’s cock and started to bring his hips up a bit with Mickey’s bouncing up and down.  Soon they were at a good pace, Mickey’s dick leaking precum all over Ian’s fingers. 

 

Mickey was looking down, he couldn’t meet Ian’s eyes without wanting to kiss him, (and a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Terry’s always told him kissing would make this “something”, something more than fuck buddies, something _gay_ ) so he concentrated on the freckles on Ian’s shoulder that weren’t covered by his tank top.  Ian was really getting into it now, and he swiveled his hips and got a firmer grip on Mickey’s cock and it was all too much and Mickey had to bite down on Ian’s shoulder to keep his lips from going someplace they shouldn’t. 

 

“Hey!” Ian blurted out in real surprise.  Mickey had never done anything like that before and it really kind of stung. 

 

“Sorry,” Mickey panted, looking down to see a perfect circle of teeth marks on Ian’s shoulder.  He really hoped that wasn’t going to leave a bruise.  That’s all he needed, Gallagher walking around with a perfect tattoo of his dental record.  He softly blew on the spot, then ran his tongue all around it, feeling the grooves in Ian’s skin from each tooth. 

 

“No, it was good, it was good, just surprising, is all,” Ian breathed out.

 

“Swivel again,” Mickey pleaded.  Ian obliged, a few times, and could feel Mickey tightening around him inside.  That’s all it took for Ian to come, and he kept thrusting up into Mickey as he rode out his orgasm and felt Mickey’s hot liquid spill between them. 

 

“Holy shit, that was great,” Ian said, when he could say anything. 

 

The rest of the lesson was spent more conventionally.  Ian got the hang of shifting very quickly, but they still took their time, Mickey having him stall out on purpose to let him know what that was like and then getting it going again.  “Most embarrassing thing in the world is to stall out at a stop light or stop sign,” Mickey said. 

 

“Really?” Ian laughed.

 

“Well, I guess not  the most embarrassing thing-but it still sucks.” 

 

Ian felt confident enough to drive the car back to the shop, and Mickey agreed he was ready.  “You wanna take it up on the highway, open it up?” Mickey asked.

 

“You think I’m ready for that?” Ian said. 

 

“I do if you do,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian grinned.  “Let’s do it.” 

 

The last driving lesson Mickey gave Ian came late in the summer.  Ian wasn’t getting much practice driving; no one they knew had a car.  Ian knew not to ask Mickey why they never used his dad’s car.  Mickey and his brothers and cousins and even Mandy would use it for “family business” only-none of them ever got permission to use Terry’s shitbox of a car unless they needed it to haul guns or knock over a package store.  But one cloudy day, Mickey called and asked Ian if he was free to go for a ride. 

 

Mickey, as always, had called from right outside, so Ian was already opening the door right when Mickey was going to knock.  Ian looked over his shoulder, wrinkled his brow and said, “Who died?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes.  “It’s not black, it’s forest green.  Come on.”

 

They walked down to the curb to the biggest car Ian had ever seen.  Mickey threw the keys to Ian and he snagged them out of the air.  “We going to Prom?”

 

“No, smart ass, and you keep running your mouth and you ain’t going nowhere,” Mickey said, opening the passenger door and getting in.  Ian got in on the driver’s side. 

 

“Wow,” he said.  “Lots of leg room.”

“Right?” Mickey said.  “And you can even move the seat back-that’s where I had it to drive.  Ian felt for a lever under the seat, but Mickey stopped him.  “All electric.  Start her up and there’s a button on the side of the seat.”  Ian did as he was told and moved the seat up and down, plus he moved the back up and down, trying various positions.  Once he was comfortable, he asked Mickey where he wanted to go.

 

“Wanna drive by the lake?” Mickey asked.  Ian grinned and nodded.  He put the car in gear and got out on the street.

 

“Whoa, this car just floats!” Ian said.

 

“Nineteen seventy-eight Cadillac Fleetwood,” Mickey told him.  “The last of the truly big big cars.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Ian said, eyes on the road.

 

“Yup, after this model year, GM stopped making cars this wide.  Every car that rolled off the line after this had a narrower wheel base,” Mickey said.

 

“Since when did you know so much about cars?” Ian asked.

 

“Tons of car magazines in juvie.  Cars are supposed to keep your mind off of sex, drugs, and violence, I guess,” he shrugged.  “Read an article about the last of the great Caddies and it stuck with me.  I asked Manny to let me know if a 78 Fleetwood ever came in.” 

 

“I can’t believe how easy this boat is to drive,” Ian said.

 

“Yeah, Manny said that’s rack and pinion steering, you practically just have to think about where you want to turn, and the car goes there,” Mickey said.  He had enjoyed driving it over to Ian’s house very much.  “I think you’ve been driving long enough to trust you with the radio,” Mickey laughed. 

 

Ian reached over and hit a button, then hit a scan button, and stopped the radio when it found a station blaring out something loud and angry with a heavy bass.  He let the song play till the end, but then shut the radio off again.

 

“Something wrong?” Mickey asked, praying Ian didn’t have a headache-that’d put a damper on his plans for the very near future.

 

“No, that noise just doesn’t go with this ride.  I like not hearing the engine,” it was true.  The motor didn’t make enough sound to be heard inside the car.  “It’s like we’re hovering.” 

 

“Think you’re in Star Wars, nerd?” Mickey smirked. 

 

“Maybe,” Ian grinned. 

 

“It does sort of feel like we’re just floating along,” Mickey had to admit.  “This car must have great shock absorbers and shit.”   Mickey reached up to a control panel up above the rearview mirror.  The car had a sunroof, but since the sun wasn’t shining, Mickey left the window for the moon roofed closed over them.

 

They were driving along Lake Michigan now.  The sky was all gray and cloudy and the wind was whipping up whitecaps on small waves. 

 

“Could be storms tonight,” Mickey observed, looking out the window.  “Wind’s picking up.”

 

“Yeah,” Ian agreed.  “You want to watch the water for a while?”  There was a scenic overlook place to park coming up. 

 

“Sure, pull over,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian cruised into a spot in the empty lot.  No one was around, it wasn’t a touristy type of evening to stroll along the lake.  Ian put the car in park and shut off the engine.  He looked at Mickey with a big smile on his face.  Mickey broke into a smile looking back at him.

 

“What?” Mickey said.

 

“Come on, Mick, you know what,” Ian said.

 

“Back seat?” Mickey said, wriggling his eyebrows.

 

“You never give up hoping, do you?” Ian said.

 

“Hey, I got us the biggest car we’re ever gonna find-if not now, when?”

 

Ian laughed and opened his door.  Mickey stopped him with a request.

 

“Hit that button there to open the trunk, please?”

 

Ian did as requested, and they both got out of the car.  Ian walked around to the back of the open trunk too.  Mickey reached in and pulled out a towel.  Ian smirked. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, just want to protect the leather, is that so wrong?” Mickey said.  He slammed the trunk shut.  “Come on, get in.”

 

Ian didn’t need to be asked again.  He opened the door and slid all the way over, so Mickey could follow him.

 

“This seat is nicer than my couch,” Ian said, running his hand over the leather and feeling the spring of it under his butt. 

 

“This seat is nicer than any couch I’ve ever been on, anywhere,” Mickey said, joining him.  They looked at each other, anticipation mounting.  The wind outside was picking up and fat raindrops were beginning to splatter against the windows. 

 

Ian was just sitting, waiting, looking at Mickey.  The tip of Mickey’s tongue darted out the corner of his mouth for a second, and that’s all it took. They were both getting their clothes off as quickly as possible, actually having enough room to move around, even if Ian’s knees did hit the back of the front seat a few times.  Mickey got up on his knees once he was naked, the towel spread out under him to catch anything he shot out. Ian placed one knee on the seat behind Mickey, and let his other leg stretch out so his foot was on the floor.  He carefully got up behind Mickey’s back so his head wouldn’t come into painful contact with the car roof, but he found he had plenty of room. 

 

“Hey, did you bring some stuff?” he whispered into Mickey’s ear. 

 

“Oh, yeah, in the pocket there,” Mickey pointed behind him, to the back of the front seat closest to Ian.  There was a deep pocket sewn onto the back of the seat, and Ian reached in and fished out the lube and a condom-he could feel there were more of those down in there, too.  Mickey seemed to have a big night planned.  Ian slicked up his fingers and worked them into Mickey.  The rain was really pounding down now, and the sky was very dark.  Ian had his other arm wrapped around Mickey’s waist, and Mickey’s two arms were out straight, holding him up, his hands balled into fists on the seat.  He started rocking back onto Ian’s fingers, he was feeling good.  Ian had his face down close to Mickey’s back, and every so often he’d rest his cheek or his forehead or his nose or even his lips against Mickey’s back.  It was the one time Mickey allowed it, and as long as Ian didn’t pucker his lips and try to turn it into a kiss, he could get away with pressing his lips against Mickey’s soft skin, and taste him with his tongue. 

 

“Get in,” Mickey growled, wanting more of Ian, wanting to be filled with Ian.  Ian obliged, lining up with Mickey after putting on the condom and working his way in.  He reached around Mickey and started stroking him too.  Mickey moaned in pleasure. 

 

After a minute of listening to the rain and each other’s heavy breathing, Mickey told Ian he could move.  Ian slowly pulled out, and pushed in again just as slowly, letting his tongue trail down Mickey’s back.  Mickey wanted to reach back and touch some part of Ian, any part, but he didn’t want to lose his balance.  He risked it anyway, and right away Ian’s hands were holding onto his waist, helping him stay in place.  Mickey bit down on his lower lip and smiled.  Ian always took such care with him.  Mickey rubbed his free hand up and down the outside of Ian’s thigh, just as lightning lit up the sky.  A few seconds after that, loud thunder shook the whole car. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Mickey said, rocking back into Ian’s hips and picking up the pace.  There was another flash of lightning.  Ian wanted to see Mickey in the light.  He pulled all the way out, his hands still on Mickey’s waist.  Mickey let out a noise of complaint. 

 

“Turn over,” Ian breathed, twisting Mickey’s hips.  “Please, Mick?” 

 

Mickey turned around, letting his butt sit on the towel.  Ian scooted back a bit, so Mickey could lay down on the seat.  Mickey threw one leg up over the seatback and spread his legs wide, a smile on his face that Ian could just make out in the gloom.  Ian scooted forward to get between Mickey’s legs, and picked up the leg that was resting on the floor and flung it up over his own shoulder, just as lightning tore across the sky again.  They both laughed, just enjoying the freedom and the space of being together like this.  Ian was rubbing one hand over Mickey’s knee on his shoulder while guiding himself back into Mickey with his other hand.  The thunder and lightning were coming more frequently now and they watched the flashes in each other’s eyes.  Their smiles gave way to bit lips and hot moans, and their eyelids got heavy as they neared their climax.  Ian was driving his hips harder and deeper into Mickey, hitting that spot inside with every thrust.  Ian brought his hands down around Mickey, lifting him at the small of his back to get even deeper inside.  Mickey cried out in ecstasy, reaching for his own cock and stroking it till he released.  His muscles inside clenched Ian and Ian was coming too, still pushing into Mickey, still trying to watch the lightning light up Mickey’s face.  Mickey was looking right back at him, and it was all Ian could do to keep from kissing him.  Their motion eventually slowed, their breath got less ragged.  Mickey’s leg dropped from Ian’s shoulder, and Ian sort of collapsed on Mickey, taking care not to put too much of his weight directly on him.  Mickey’s arms wrapped around Ian’s broad back, and Mickey nuzzled into Ian’s neck.  Ian felt Mickey press his lips there, felt his mouth open and felt soft licks against his neck as Mickey lapped up some sweat.  Ian stayed completely still, willing himself to burn those sensations into his memory.  Mickey wasn’t often a big soft kitten after sex, but when he was, it was the best thing in Ian’s world. 

 

Another roll of thunder really rocked the car.  Mickey looked up at the moon roof and saw it was all fogged up.  He wriggled his shoulders a little, letting Ian know he wanted to sit up.  Ian reluctantly pulled back and sat up, and Mickey reached down to the floor and grabbed his pants and sat up too.  He fished a box of Marlboros out of the pocket, and lit up. 

 

“That was pretty good, Gallagher,” he said, expelling a stream of stroke.  Another flash of lightning went off, followed by thunder.  “I’d say you’re ready to take the driving test any time you want, if you want,” Mickey said. 

 

“You do realize I pretty much associate driving with taking my pants off, right?” Ian said, taking the cigarette that Mickey was passing him, taking a drag, and handing it back like they always did, pretty much without looking at this point.  It was just another thing they did together. 

 

“That might help you pass the test,” Mickey sassed around the cigarette butt back in his mouth. 

 

“Hey, I’m an excellent driver!” Ian protested.

 

“Yeah, just like the guy in Rain Man,” Mickey agreed with mock seriousness.  Ian punched his arm.  Mickey just laughed.  “Naw, you are good, Gallagher.  Gonna be a good driver, keep yourself safe, yeah?”

 

Ian looked at Mickey as well as he could, it was full on dark now.  Ian figured that’s why Mickey said something like that-he had the feeling it wasn’t something Mickey would tell him in broad daylight. 

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, Mick,” Ian said, and Mickey caught the promise in his tone. 

 

Mickey put out the cigarette in the ashtray in the arm of the door.  He wished he had a beer, but he had made the conscious decision a long time ago to leave alcohol out of driving all together.  He should’ve brought some water though.  Maybe they could drive and get some…

“Hey, Mickey?  Mind if we go get some water someplace?” Ian asked.

 

“Was just thinking along those lines myself,” Mickey said agreeably.

 

“And then, could we come back here?” Ian said.  “There seem to be some more condoms in that pocket…”

 

And that’s how Ian C. Gallagher learned how to drive. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it just hit me one day, that Ian was so little and cute when Shameless began, and at some point along the way since Season 1, he must have learned how to drive. Who better to teach him than Mickey? Frank would never do it-and Fiona and Lip never had cars, so, it HAD to be Mickey, right?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
